1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid delivery device, especially a geared machine or a gear pump, with a housing having at least one supply chamber as well as a displacement unit arranged within the supply chamber and which serves to supply a medium to at least one pressure chamber provided within the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid delivery devices of the geared machine or gear pump type are especially used in drive trains, such as are installed, for example, in motor vehicles. In modern internal combustion engines, the noise developed by the fluid delivery device installation when the machine is in operation has been attributed increasing significance. Within the scope of the noise optimization process, the developers of fluid delivery devices, and especially of geared machines, such as internal gear pumps, are also required to minimize the noise that occurs when the device is in operation.
An object of the invention is accordingly to produce a fluid delivery device, especially a geared machine or a gear pump, with a housing having at least one supply chamber. A displacement unit is arranged within the supply chamber, wherein the displacement unit serves to supply a medium to at least one pressure chamber provided within the housing, and which operates more quietly than conventional geared machines.